a) Field of the Invention
The present technical solution is directed to a camera adapter which makes it possible to connect any video cameras and photographic cameras to an existing image out-coupling system, e.g., the beam splitter of a microscope. The adapter can also be used for stereo microscopes and in particular for ophthalmic microscopes.
b) Description of the Related Art
According to the known prior art, lensless cameras are connected to a special optical output at the microscope or stereomicroscope by a corresponding coupling in order to document microscopic images. T2, C-mount or various bayonet connections, for example, are usually used as coupling systems. The image information for this special camera output is generated by splitting the optical beam path or stereo beam path and is imaged on the corresponding recording medium by imaging optics. In the solution described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,676, the adapter pertains to a motor-driven zoom objective and has a ring to which video cameras or photographic camera can be connected by a C mount or bayonet connection. However, since these cameras are usually specific solutions exclusively in technical fields, the search for other solutions was intensified.
Cameras that are arranged at the eyepiece connection piece or at the eyepiece of the optical device represent another possibility for image generation. A solution of this kind is described in EP 0 274 038, in which the tube image of a slit lamp or of a microscope is imaged on a recording medium by a special adapter and the camera objective. U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,794 describes an adapter ring which is suitable, for example, to connect a photographic camera or video camera to the eyepiece of a telescope or microscope. While “normal” mirror reflex cameras can be used in these solutions, it is disadvantageous that binocular observation is not possible when the camera is connected.
An adapter for connecting a camera to a phototube of a microscope is described in Utility Model Application DE 200 10 421 U1. The adapter has a lens system and a retaining clip. The intermediate image generated in the microscope is infinity-imaged by the lens system and projected onto the recording medium of the connected camera by the objective of the camera. The retaining clip is fastened to the phototube of the microscope and has a fastening screw which engages in the stand thread provided at the camera and thereby fixes the camera. Since there is no uniform standard for the distance of the stand thread from the optical axis or for the arrangement of the stand thread at the camera housing, these dimensions vary quite a lot in different cameras. The described adapter is accordingly only usable for particular cameras and must be adapted for other cameras.
A video attachment for a microscope without a phototube is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,188. The video attachment is connected to the microscope by connection elements. The alignment of the video attachment with respect to the optical axis of the microscope is carried out by means of screws that are provided. The adjusted position of the video attachment is fixed by means of springs and retaining screws. The optical axis of the video attachment encloses an angle with the optical axis of the microscope so that the images seen by the two elements are not the same. Accordingly, it is not possible for the image seen in the microscope to be recorded at the same time by the video camera. The adjustments at the microscope must be changed for video documentation. Therefore, it can be ensured only with difficulty that the video recording is the same as the images of the examined eye that the observer saw previously. Further, this “double” examination takes substantially more time and is therefore more stressful for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,515 concerns a photographic attachment and a shutter arrangement for a binocular microscope, particularly an ophthalmic microscope. The photographic attachment is arranged in the observation beam path between the magnification changer and the eyepiece tube. This photographic attachment has a movable mirror which swivels into the observation beam path when actuated and deflects the latter in direction of the provided phototube and the photo camera connected to it. When actuated, the shutter adjustment for the photographic recordings changes at the same time. After a slight delay in time, the shutter release of the camera and the provided flash are actuated and a recording of the eye is made. After this, all of the moving parts return to their original positions either by spring force or gravitational force. This frees the observation beam path again so that it is possible to resume observation through the eyepiece. Miniature-format cameras and instant-image cameras can be used by adding different objective tubes. However, the photographic attachment is not suitable for recording video sequences. Further, it is disadvantageous that no observation is possible while photographic recordings are being made.
It is the primary object of the present technical solution to develop an adapter for connecting a camera, preferably a digital camera, to a microscope, particularly an ophthalmic microscope. The adapter is equally suitable for different cameras and allows cameras to be exchanged in a simple manner. The camera can be arranged in such a way that the observer can see the object through the microscope eyepiece as well as on the monitor located on the back of the camera housing without having to change sitting positions.
This object is met by a camera adapter for optical devices, such as microscopes, having an additional image out-coupling element for photographic documentation of images. The camera adapter is to be arranged between the image out-coupling element and a camera. The camera adapter comprises a housing with two connection pieces, a microscope-side connection piece and a camera-side connection piece. The microscope-side connection piece has a quick-change device. The camera-side connection piece has a filter thread and eyepiece optics.
The technical solution will be described in the following with reference to an embodiment example.